letitshinefandomcom-20200224-history
What I Said
"What I Said" is a hip hop song that is sung by Coco Jones as Roxanne Andrews in Let it Shine. This song was one of the top rated on Radio Disney. Lyrics Okay, okay Okay, here we go Gather all around, you don't want to miss this show If you don't know It's about to get serious (it's serious, it's serious) I'm Miss Roxie experience My energy can make you delirious Take a chance if you're curious Follow my lead up outta your seat We're about to P-A-R-T-Y! Y'all ain't seen nothing like this Ultimate non-stop excitement My fire technique is about to Blo-o-o-w your mind! It's curtain call, the stage is set Spotlights on, you ain't seen nothing yet This moment is something that you won't forget Oh no, won't because I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now It's the only place that you wanna be right now I'm gonna make some magic (magic), oh, oh, oh That's what I said (hey!) Can be anything like a chameleon It's gonna be dramatic Hey, that's what I said (that's what I said) Oh, oh, oh-oh That's what I said (that's what I said) Okay here we go-o From the east to the west in your area Every where I go I'm causing hysteria Let's raise the roof so high, we get ariel I'm so fly ya'll carry her No break or intermission I've got your full attention This moment is something that you won't forget I know you won't because I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now It's the only place that you wanna be right now I'm gonna make some magic (magic), oh, oh, oh That's what I said (hey!) Can be anything like a chameleon It's gonna be dramatic Hey, that's what I said (that's what I said) Oh, oh, oh-oh That's what I said (that's what I said) That's what I said See, a party ain't a party without me, the element And anybody who's anybody be yelling it And when they can't even scream, they be spelling it Now, I be getting it hot There's no comparison I don't mean sound conceited or even arrogant Is it the way that I sing or my appearance that Be having them saying, ya girl got a mad flow And now they following my swag like a shadow Oh, so gather 'round, gather 'round now 'Cause I'm about to break it down, break it down now There's too much room to be standing around We already shaking the building Feet stamping the ground, oh I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now It's the only place that you wanna be right now I'm gonna make some magic (magic), oh, oh, oh That's what I said Can be anything like a chameleon It's gonna be dramatic, ay! That's what I said (that's what I said) Hey! That's what I said (that's what I said) Hey! That's what I said (that's what I said) Category:Songs Category:LIS Category:Music Category:Soundtrack